


Restless Nights

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Drunk Sex, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Implied Mpreg, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kid Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Childhood Friends, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Single Parent Park Jimin (BTS), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: It’s Kookie birthday when he wishes for something impossible, he’s four now, a big boy who wasn’t supposed to cry at night.But he does it when daddy isn’t looking, when he’s alone and could finally let tears flow down his cheeks because of classmates who are meant to him just because he didn’t have an appa.So that birthday, he wishes, he wishes for something impossible, for someone to come in his life, to help him fight back without daddy knowing it because daddy would be sad if he ever knew that Kookie was a weak boy.He wishes so hard, hands joined in front of his cake and birthday hat on his head, it’s the first time he asks for something in his entire life."I want my appa back."
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

_Tae loved to do everything before time._

_Like eating ramyeon without waiting for them to boil correctly, like going to school before the gates even opened to mess a little with some students locker who liked to play bullies or like driving cars before having his license or with serious matter, drinking alcohol before age._

_He was the type of guys to not follow the laws if it was to live a boring life, he won’t listen to anyone when it comes to his own heart, that’s how he had lost his virginity on his 14 birthday with a girl that had asked him the same day to go out with her._

_Or how he had given his kiss to his soon to be boyfriend, a shy but cute boy who he said yes just because he loved his lips._

_But with all of his “too soon things”, the worse was falling in love before even knowing what love was or in his case, giving his first love to someone he wasn’t even allowed to love, if the thing he was feeling was love in the first place._

_The first time he realized that he was in love with his best friend, he’s sixteen, looking at their picture together, polaroid the older of them loved to take since years with his mother old camera. He’s lost and scared to ever say something about his feelings to Chimmie, it’s not every day that you found yourself in love with someone who consider you as your brother, actually It never happened around Taehyung that’s how he doesn’t know what to do, what to say, if he should even say something in the first place._

_He knows Chimmie, know how he would just smile, sorry and trying to make him understand he wasn’t feeling the same, and Taehyung doesn’t fear pity nore rejection._

_He fears Chimmie disappearing from his life._

_It was the worst thing that could happen to him, if his best friend decides to not be friend with him anymore just because of unwanted feeling. That’s why he stays quiet about his heart, Chimmie doesn’t need to know anything, not at all._

_Not when he doesn’t even know if it was love with a big L._

_But the day someone makes Chimmie blush after telling him how pretty he is in the middle of the school, Taehyung can’t contain himself, can’t just forget how he loves him, can’t think of anything else other than his feelings for his best friends._

_Feelings, that could only be love, with how much desperation and sadness and jealousy he was going through._

_It’s scary, being lost in feelings that he would carry all his life and would have to face every time someone will approach his Chimmie, but he had to live with it. That’s why he buy bottle of soju with his father card, smiling sweetly to the same cashier he had grew up seeing every day after school days._

_No one needed to know that Taehyung was just a lost cause, hopelessly in love with the only person he couldn’t have, that’s also why he was planning to get drunk alone in the darkness of his room, experience his first alcohol and maybe makes loud praise of Chimmie just for his ear to listen._

_But that day, he doesn’t expect his best friend to wait for him under his door, seating on the step with sad eyes._

_He didn’t ask why he was there, Chimmie father was a bad man, angry and alcoholic making his son cry a lot, Taehyung had always been there for the boy, hugging him close until he fall asleep in Taehyung bed with him, he knew everything about his best friend, had grew up with him, so he knew when to ask something and when not to._

_“Chimmie, look what I bought” he said smiling widely, reassured to see that the boy was okay enough to be curious and peek in his plastic bag._

_His best friend had been shocked seeing how much he had in hands, plump lips coming between his teeth that Taehyung just wanted to kiss, it wasn’t the first time the thought come across his mind and probably not the last, but this time he had something in hand to distract himself._

_The first time he opened a bottle of soju, seated between his bed and Chimmie who was trying to stop him from “doing something stupid.” Taehyung couldn’t but snort at the irony._

_Drinking to forget the person he was drinking with._

_Jimin end up just looking at him worriedly taking from his hand the bottles every time Taehyung would say something stupid enough for him to be drunk._

_But Taehyung didn’t stop, not when in his state, he was still able to feel Chimmie touch on him, his small warm hands on him, touching his face, hands and arm trying to stop him to drink more. So he drink, again and again, babbling words that he won’t even be able to remember tomorrow but that was okay, at least Chimmie wasn’t all he was thinking about anymore._

_“Chimmiiiiiie… Preeettyyy Chiiimmiiiie, I don’t waaaaaant kiiiiids …” he was slurring at some point, words lost, and half eaten with how much liquor he had in is system, eyes not able to open anymore at this point “becauuuuuse…nooot…”_

If they’re not yours, _he wanted to say but his mind was drifting, going far away from whenever he was now, feeling the same hand on his face, wiping some unwanted tears that Taehyung didn’t even know why was there and feeling lips on his forehead so delicately._

_It was warm and comfortable, like he was being hugged by arms he didn’t want to leave, a place he wanted to stay all his life if he could._

_If only it was his Chimmie arms._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written with the point of view to a 3 year old kid (just the first two chapter, for now) but let’s say a three years old could talk like that…

Jungkookie loved his daddy, not because he was his daddy, but because his daddy was the best person in the whole entire world.

He was the kindest, the prettiest and had the best laugh, Jungkookie loved his smile the most, it was beautiful and so so happy that his daddy smile would always makes him happy too.

His daddy was the bestest of the bestest daddy.

But what he loves the most was his arms, Jungkookie loved to be held by his daddy, to be caged in those arms, loved to be carried around and feel protected by them.

That’s why whenever he would come back from school, he would run in his daddy arm, felt the warm enveloped him instantly and sigh in his daddy hold who won’t let go of him until bed time.

It was his best place, even better than Joonie arm, his best friend in the whole entire world and he loved Joonie, he was the second bestest person in his heart, that was how much he loved his daddy arms.

Jungkookie loved school too, he loved to learn new things, loved to see the smile in his teacher face when he would finish his work before everyone, and love to stay by Joonie side during play time and lunch.

The best part of school was the morning and the night, the moment when Joonie daddy would come get them and drop them, loved taking his bestest friend hand all the way home, and loved the sweet thing Yoonie uncle would give him to eat whispering to not tell daddy, something Jungkookie would always fail, incapable of keeping a secret from his daddy.

But there was one thing Jungkookie hated the most in school and it was the mean boys.

The mean boys who would always calls him bad names, some he didn’t even know what they meant, and they would always point him rudely or push him on the ground.

His daddy had said that it wasn’t a good boy thing to be bad with people, but those boys do it, rudely, with mean laugh and cruel behaviour, sometime they would push him too hard and would be too bad only when Joonie won’t be here to help him.

When he would be completely alone.

He was just three and had started kindergarten a month ago when his daddy had to go to work, usually the little boy would accompany his daddy there, a place Jungkookie loved to come with him, full of mirror and people dancing, he loved to sit back and see them move, sometime he would try to copy them, gaining coo and smile and kisses that makes him want to never stop dancing with them.

But then, he started to come to the kindergarten attached to Joonie middle school, at first, he didn’t want to, Jungkookie loved his daddy work place too much, but then he learn drawing, painting and pottery, and he never wanted to left school ever again.

He was happy, loving what he learned, always describing everything to his daddy with details and showing him his drawing proudly everytime when he could bring them home, but his happiness was always disturbed by those mean boys.

Jungkookie was always too angry to protest loudly, his voice always failing him when he wanted to cry from frustration, like now.

The boys were in middle school, a year older than Joonie, with strange smile and stranger eyes. Like bad boys.

“Oh ! the baby is crying !” singsong one of them, and Jungkookie wanted to fight. He wasn’t mean at all and would never hurt someone, he knew how his daddy would be sad if he ever knew Jungkookie had not listen to him at all and hurt someone.

But Jungkookie wanted to fight.

At first when the mean boy had started to hurt him, he hadn’t understand, he was new to the school, still lost and following Joonie whenever he could, trying to stay away from new people, hating that he had to be separate from his best friend during class time.

But then one day his daddy come get him and Joonie, instead of Yoonie uncle, it had been the first and the last time, daddy was too busy, too tired. Jungkookie had seen himself how daddy would dance a lot and sweet and drink a lot of water and be always tired after his work. He knew that, and loved when his daddy would smile at him anyway, those moment Jungkookie would be the bestest boy, never complaining, never asking for anything, he would be calm and listen to his daddy completely, sleeping beside his daddy at night and trying to give him his warm like daddy gives him his when Jungkookie needed it.

But that day, something had change, other parents had pointed his daddy rudely, whispering between them, looking at him with eyes Jungkookie didn’t like at all, he had said to Yoongi uncle once “my friend’s daddy are bad, they looked at daddy badly” and Yoonie uncle had just kiss him and held him in his arm, which were not the bestest like daddy’s, and had said “whatever other do to you or said, you have to tell me Jungkookie, okay ? people are bad, and with bad people you have to fight against them.”

“But daddy said, fighting is for mean boys” he had answered with a cute frown that had make uncle Yoonie kiss his nose. “And your daddy is right, but when you fight with mean people, you become a good boy, like iron man.”

Kookie hadn’t understand anything other than fighting bad people makes him iron man, but the next day, when mean boy had started to hurt him, with words he didn’t really understand, like “bastard boy”, “unwanted child” and others that Jungkookie wouldn’t be able to remember, he wasn’t hurt, not like Yoonie uncle had said, that is until the next words, who were so far the worst one and had makes Jungkookie cried in the shadow of his room at night.

“Your appa didn’t want you that’s why you don’t have one”

It had hurt, a lot, but Jungkookie never said anything to anyone, knowing that if Yoonie uncle knew, his daddy would know too and would be upset.

He had tried to be a good boy and fight the mean boys himself, by pushing them away or telling them to leave him alone, but he was to small, to light, to little compared to them who were ever taller than Joonie.

It hurt, frustrated my himself knowing he couldn’t do anything with his small hands.

“I want to grow up fast!” he had said one day to his daddy, who had laugh and hold him to his heart “You will, baby, you will. I wish you will be taller than me.”

That night, Jungkookie decide to makes the biggest wish for his next birthday, the biggest one he had ever ask for, because daddy had said that birthday wishes always come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I’m really sorry for the so late update, I have some issues going on.  
> I hope you’re all safe and sound, stay healthy and please take cares of your loved one.  
> The update will start again for all of my au like before (two chapter a week for this one), hope to read you in the comment !

Jungkookie wasn’t planned.

He was a surprised, and a big one at that, heck he didn’t even know he was pregnant until the third month.

Jimin wasn’t committed, hadn’t even had a boyfriend, Jungkookie was the result of a one-night stand.

The thing was, Jimin would have loved to say that, being the fruit of a onetime thing wasn’t bad, it happened enough around him, he had seen many children issue from it and had even seen the single parent happy with it even when other parents seems to cast them aside.

But Jimin knew the father of his baby, and the knowledge was making everything harder.

He was just 22 when Kookie was born, and 21 when his life takes a 360 degree turn. Jimin was a dance major, pretty and an amazing partier apparently, he had the rumor of someone who knew how to have fun and by fun, he was supposed to have his liquor in check too, supposed to have sex with half of the campus and supposed to have fall in and out of love with half of the guys.

But it was not the case.

Not at all, compared to what people said about him, Jimin was a saint.

Maybe that was why he get pregnant in his first time ever.

He didn’t know he was, until a Yoongi bring him the test. In the beginning he didn’t understand what was really happening, he was too out of it, to lost and afraid to acknowledge that a life was growing inside him. Too afraid to announce it to the other father.

They were too young, too irresponsible for that, they had their entire life ahead of them, and Jimin should have think about those reason first but he didn’t, all he could think about was words thrown at him months ago during a drunken night.

That was why he kept his mouth shut, kept hidden behind cloths door, kept himself together.

Because now he was alone against the world.

Jimin wasn’t dumb, he knew from the beginning what his decision would result, he had seen people ugliness and their narrow-minded attitude, but he had hoped.

Hoped that his friendship with half of the school would help him to survive at least, but it didn’t.

The moment his stomach started to show, people changed, and not for the best. And Jimin doesn’t mind, not at all, but he didn’t want the other father to knew anything, that was why he left Busan from Seoul to Yoongi request.

He wasn’t blind, he knew how others see him, he had heard bad words against him, words that he didn’t want his baby to hear growing up, it was why, he never get back to Busan ever again, why Kookie couldn’t meet his grandfather before his 2 years old birthday.

Because Jimin doesn’t need anyone in Busan to know, doesn’t need the other father to know and pity him like half of the world.

People like him, who wasn’t like the mass, who chose different path and think differently were always put aside, hated, and just thrown away like garbage, and Jimin didn’t care, he could leave his life like that, but not his Kookie.

Being a single father had always been a curse in society, like a plague, he had seen young mother being pointed even when their partner was just dead, so he doesn’t expect much for himself, but he doesn’t want anything bad for his baby boy.

“Daddy, hungry !”

It was Saturday, Jimin and Yoongi had decided to bring the boys in the playground, the one nearer to Yoongi apartment. No one knew Jimin here, and it makes the single father relaxed that for once, without being always afraid that something would happen to his baby, he could play all he wanted without unwanted eyes looking at him.

Opening his arm to let the boy climb in him, he kissed his round rosy soft cheeks, making the little boy giggle in his hold.

“What did my baby want to eat?” it was close to lunch time, some parent were taking there kid away with promise of a good meal, and from here he could see Seokjin Hyung was one of them, trying to make Joonie move from his place on the biggest slide.

“Hamburger!” cry out the little boy, doe eyes looking up at him with hope that makes Yoongi seated beside him burst in laugher “Oh men, this boy could have everything with those eyes.”

Jimin doesn’t say that his Kookie had already him wrapped around his little finger and just kiss his baby forehead.

“If Joonie wanted to eat it, then okay, how about you ask him ?” The boy doesn’t wait, standing up on his small legs and running away to the slides where Yoongi husband seems to have a hard time from dissuading Joonie to take the slide, something Jimin had a feeling his Kookie will succeed, because no one can resist his baby. Not even himself.

His eyes land on a woman, seated aside with two children, looking at him with eyes he didn’t liked at all, he didn’t knew her, but it wasn’t hard to understand that she knew about him, at least heard something.

“Jungkookie birthday is next week, right?” comes Yoongi voice, interrupting his thought that again had been lost in his own head.

“Yeah” he whispers mind still not present enough to see Kookie making Joonie not take the slide to his own father exasperation.

Jimin would never understand, how people knew about him, had his face was pin up somewhere with unwanted words written, or was it just his face ? He had thought to put a ring on his left hand just to shut people mouth, but it would be lying to himself, and to Jungkookie latter.

“Jimin?” he looks away from the women, eyes meeting Yoongi’s who had taken his hand after seeing the woman, waiting patiently for an answer, and Jimin sigh internally, smiling a little and trying to lift the mood that he knew had been ruined… again.

“A small party, just us.” He said, not even knowing if Yoongi had said something to him.

“It’s okay, Seokjin is enough for an entire party.” Said Yoongi suddenly, making Jimin laughed out loud.

When Jungkook come back some minutes later with his hand in Joonie’s, crying out that they would eat burgers and drink banana milk, jumping in Jimin arm again, the woman was already forgotten, mind, eyes and heart entirely focusing on his Kookie and nowhere else.

“I’ll bring the cake.” Yoongi said when they started packing their things and waiting for Seokjin to bring the car.

“Please don’t let Seokjin put the gift inside.” Remembering the disaster last year, when the small box had been completely destroyed while cutting the cake. The boys stay close, helping each other put their coat on under their daddy warm eyes.

“You know I’m weak for him” Say Yoongi, with a wide smile taking his entire face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook birthday come quickly, the little boy was so excited to blow his candle that he couldn’t stop bouncing on his feet the whole time he had to wait for Joonie to come.

They had passed the morning to decorate the apartment with balloons, wreath and string. The place looked like a Christmas three in the end but Jungkookie was so happy for Jimin to not smile and kiss him everytime the boy would look up at him with wide eyes.

“My baby boy would be four, he had grown so much !!” he said putting the table ready with small sweet and aperitif for the adult and making his Kookie giggle so cutely who was putting the candies from the packet on the plastic owl carefully.

“Tall ! like you!”

“Even taller than me !”

When the others come with gift full under their arms and a cake to big for just five persons, the atmosphere change quickly. The boys were too happy with the gift and sweet, Kookie kissing Jimin cheek whenever he can, and hugging Joonie everytime gaining a whining Seokjin that would complain where was his kisses.

Yoongi had self-proclaim to be the photographer, taking picture with his camera of everyone and everything while Seokjin was singing children’s song that Jimin was sur were to old for the kid to know.

When the cake comes, Jungkook favorite chocolate one that Joonie said proudly he had helped to make, Kookie run to his room with the older boy where they heard their whispers.

The adult could see them read something from a note book, Namjoon helping him with the spelling before they come back to the adult amusement.

“Kookie, it’s time. You have to make a great wish, remember ? Birthday wish always come true.” Jimin said to the boy standing in front of the cake with his hat slipping to the side, letting Seokjin light up the 4 candles.

The two boys hands joining against each other and eyes shutting tightly to makes their wish, frowning with a pout a long moment blowing on the candles and turning to Jimin and hugging him tightly.

“Did you make a good wish?”

“It’s a secret.” The boy said grinning, head and heart still full of the same words, hoping for them to come true and prove to everyone that Kookie wasn’t different.

_Please I want my appa back, please I want my appa back, please, please, please._

The wish on itself was innocent, he was just a kid wanting his father back, father he had always seen in pictures that his daddy didn’t liked to see all the time and where hidden under his pillow. Picture where daddy and appa was close, hugging each other like daddy would hug him, with a big smile and arm around each other.

He had learned stories that Yoonie uncle would say when daddy wasn’t around because daddy would always be sad when they would talk about appa.

“Kookie, appa is an awesome person, he’s the best person after your daddy. If anyone tell you otherwise, that person would be a liar and you have to tell me, okay ?”

“Better than Joonie?” he had asked curiously looking up at him with eyes to soft and deep at the same time, making Yoongi shiver from their secrets.

Joonie had been the one to answer all smiley to have an answer.

“He’s better than me Kookie, because it’s you appa, and daddy and appa are always the best person.”

“But Joonie is the best!” the boy had complain not understanding why someone he had never seen would be better.

But now that he needed someone, someone who wasn’t daddy, someone strong and tall like a grown-up person, to scare away the mean boys, maybe he was thinking that appa was better than Joonie after all.

He needed to believe it.

Because daddy said that the wish you believed in always come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,  
This is not an update.  
I’m putting this AU on hold, it’s not discontinued at all.  
I made the mistake to start writing and posting too many AU at once and now I’m like... sleep deprived ? Overload ? Overworked ? (I’ll think of a good word...)  
So like I decide to fiynish the AU that are advanced enough first or near the end or at least far enough in the story that stopping them would be a crime.  
(It doesn’t mean that this AU doesn’t deserved better but I have to select... I’m sorry if this one is your favorite...)  
So this AU ISN’T stopped, I promise. It’s just on a small break (2/4 months)  
I invite you to read my other stories during that time and hope you to read them.  
If you want to leave a comment, feedback, please do it in the other chapters, this one would be deleted when I started this story again.  
For a question, my TWT :MaryByYou  
Thanks a lot for your patience and stay safe.


End file.
